Kaine Parker (Earth-616)
Both are separated once they passed through the Pit, Kaine was found by a healer being called the Redeemer, who was wanted by the Marquis Radu, the leader of Carnage's allies. After betraying his allies, Carnage killed them and started searching Marquis Radu, crossing paths with Kaine and the Redeemer. Both Scarlet Spider and Kasady were captured and bought to Marquis Radu's base along Venom, who was captured previously along his allies, the Enigma Force, a team of adventurers who were trying to capture Carnage as well. The symbiotes of Venom and Carnage were replicated and used to create an army which could make Radu control the Microverse. But Carnage managed to take control over the symbiote army and used it to escape to the regular universe, where he was finally defeated by the combined efforts of Venom and Scarlet Spider, and a special weapon given to them by the Enigma Force. After being stung by the Scarlet Spider, Cletus cured his wounds, but was left in a catatonic state, meaning that the symbiote was now in full control of his body, although it put in custody once more and sedated. The Other After a young girl victim of human trafficking is found death, Kaine starts a crossing through Huston to hunt down and erradicate human traffickers from the city, vowing to use his powers to hunt down monsters like his old self. During his crusade, he finds himself against the responsibles for trafficking Aracely, Carlos Lobo and his sister. During a battle agains them, Kaine was killed. His body was wrapped in a cocoon made of spider webs, in a similar way to when Spider-Man died after facing Morlun. He found himself in a vision talking with Ero, who explained he was who resurrected Kaine after Kraven's Grim Hunt in order to allow Kaine embrace him, as Peter Parker didn't. Kaine didn't wanted to become "the Spider" and a monster beyond the one he already was trying to forget, and denied Ero offer. But as Aracely Still needed his help, and had no choice but to embrace The Other, and reborn with a new more arachnid appearance and augmented powers. | Powers = Kaine possesses various superhuman attributes as a result of his unique physiology. As a clone of Spider-Man, Kaine began his life with powers identical to Spider-Man's though some of these powers were altered as a result of Kaine undergoing cellular degeneration, although once he was cured of his tarantula mutation and of his cellular degeneration, his powers have been reduced to around Peter Parker's strength. After embracing The Other, Kaine resurfaced with new augmented abilities. Superhuman Strength: Like Peter Parker, Kaine possesses superhuman strength. Initially, his strength was equal to Spider-Man's and he could lift approximately 10 tons. Over time, however, Kaine's physical strength has dramatically increased to the point of now being able to lift up to 30 tons. He has proven to be able to beat the Rhino unconscious and hold his own against Peter Parker, Ben Reilly, and Spidercide at the same time. Superhuman Speed: Kaine is capable of running and moving at speeds that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. Superhuman Stamina: Kaine's augmented musculature is much more efficient than that of a normal human being. As a result, his muscles produce lesser amounts of fatigue toxins during physical activity than do those of ordinary humans. He can exert himself physically at peak capacity for at least several hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. Superhuman Durability: Kaine's body is tougher and more resistant to some types of physical injury than that of a normal human. Kaine's bodily tissues are resistant to powerful impact or blunt force trauma. He can withstand impacts, such as falling from several stories, being repeatedly struck with superhuman force or by several powerful energy blasts, that would severely injure or kill a normal human with little to no injury himself. Superhuman Agility: Kaine's agility, balance and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. In spite of his increased size and mass, Kaine is still just as agile as Spider-Man. Superhuman Reflexes: Kaine's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are more efficient than those of an ordinary human by a factor of fifteen. Wall-Crawling: Kaine is also able to stick to virtually any surface and crawl across it just as Spider-Man is capable of. His mental control over this ability has been increased to such a degree, he can rip a wall down just by tugging at it hard enough with his palms. Mark Of Kaine: This same attribute has also resulted in deformity in his hands. He can channel this same energy endothermically through his hands and leave a severe burn mark on a person by making skin to skin contact with them. He typically leaves this mark across a person's face, though it is presumed he can do the same to other parts of the body. Sting of Kaine: Kaine originally had two retractable claws on the back of each hand that are similar in overall appearance to the natural bone claws of the mutant Wolverine. The exact composition of Kaine's claws are not known but they are extremely sharp. Combined with his great strength, Kaine is able to cut most conventional materials up to and including some forms of metal. After his powers were altered in Spider-Island, he now has single bone like stingers that extend from his forearms. They resemble Peter's Stingers that he acquired in The Others storyline. Nightvision: After Spider-Island Kaine acquired night vision to his powerset. Biological/Organic Webbing Generation: Kaine has the ability to organically produce his own silk webbing from glands within his forearms, limited by his body's health and nutrition. Psychic Alignment with Arthropods: Apparently Kaine's spider-sense is improved, creating a psychic alignment with his environment, specifically a more empathic and sympathetic relationship with spiders and insects. While connected to the varying populations of spiders he was unable to communicate with them directly or command them. | Abilities = While Kaine has had no formal training, he is a formidable hand to hand combatant and uses an unusual type of freestyle technique similar to that of Spider-Man. It allows him to make full use of his strength and agility. Kaine is also as intelligent as Spider-Man is and, presumably, has the same level of creativity and knowledge of chemistry. While he does not use web shooters as Spider-Man does, he is capable of creating them and using them should he choose to do so. Kaine knows how to speak a little bit of Spanish and Japanese. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Modified version of Spider-Man's Stealth Suit, which allows him to turn invisible and be invulnerable to sonic attacks. Serves as his Scarlet Spider costume. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Though never explicitly stated within the story, in interviews afterwards the creators revealed that the Mark of Kaine was meant to be another analog of one of Spider-Man's powers, namely the ability to cling to walls. * It is unclear as of yet, but it seems that after Kaine's encounter with Anti-Venom's "cure", Kaine's personality has changed to be more like Peter's also, other than just being a perfect clone. He shows this by his use of humor in response to Peter's, "Parker Brother's" comment and calling dibs on Peter's stealth suit (he didn't want to use the standard costume, due to him being killed last time he used it during the Grim Hunt story-line). * Due to Kaine being an imperfect clone, he has a slightly different look than Peter. * He is shown to hate his superhero name (possibly due to it last being used by Ben Reilly, a fellow clone). * It was revealed that Madame Web locked the stealth suit's look to red, preventing Kaine from changing it back to black (it was the reason why he was called the "Scarlet Spider"). * Kaine's newfound powers (stingers, organic webbing, etc.) resemble the rebirth Peter went through during the events of "The Other", it is later revealed it was Ero who gave them to him. | Trivia = | Links = *Kaine's profile at Spiderfan.org *The Clone Saga Timeline }} Category:Clones Category:Clone Saga Category:Wallcrawling Category:Precogs Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Strength Class 25 Category:Parker Family Category:Insect Form Category:Invisibility Category:Claws Category:Criminals Category:Web-Slinging